Measuring cups are commonly used commercially and domestically for various activities involving the measuring of different materials, such as during food preparation. Typically, such cups are sold as a set, comprised of differently sized cups. The measuring cups may also be nestable, in that the smallest cup fit into the next largest, etc., such that the entire set may be stored inside the largest of the cups. This nestability reduces the storage space necessary for multiple measuring cups.
Generally, commercially available measuring cups may be molded of a plastic material or pressed from metal. Some measuring cups may have a circular cross-section, wherein the sidewall of a measuring cup extends from the bottom surface to form a top edge. The measuring cups may include a spout formed outwardly from the top edge, typically at a position opposite a handle.
The addition of a handle to the side of the measuring cup opposite the spout may sometimes not be practical because the handle may either impede, or render difficult, the nesting of one measuring cup within another. Similarly, the outward projecting spout may also interfere with the nestability of measuring cups. Thus, addition of successive measuring cups during stacking often increases the storage space necessary for the overall configuration of stacked measuring cups.
What is needed is a measuring cup that is easily and conveniently nested with one or more other measuring cups of various sizes.